In the field of matrix printers, a printer for printing on record media may include one or more printheads which are customarily secured to a carriage which in turn is commonly supported on one or more rails for movement in a reciprocating manner across the printer for printing horizontally and serially across the record media. Each of the printheads may include a plurality of elements supported in a group and actuated or energized at high speed to cause printing of dots by the movement of dot-making elements, including droplets of ink or print wires attached to solenoids which are caused to be impacted against the record media. The printhead and carriage may be moved on the rails by any of several arrangements, such as a cable and pulley combination, a lead screw, a cam drive or an endless toothed drive belt. In this manner, a line of printed characters is completed upon travel of the printhead in one direction across the paper. In the case of the endless drive belt, it is desirable to provide a device for connecting the belt to the carriage which is easily connected and disconnected, economical, reliable, and which does not require cutting of the belt.